Tale of Two Brothers
by Patriot Heart
Summary: Heyo Patriot heart here or heart of a patriot. Welcome to my first Crusader Kings story. What it is, is that of a story of two brothers who father ruled a very large empire but as is common in the game, one brother tries to kill or ruin the other brother. So in this story what I do is I kinda go into more detail as opposed to the game were it's sort of simplified. Please R & R.


Disclamer: I do not own Crusader kings two however these characters belong to me.

Two brothers by the names of Mracos and Fedinno were poised to seize two separate thrones, while Mracos, the elder of the two, would reign in the west and north. His brother Fedinno would reign in the east and south of their father's empire.

Their father had managed to carve out an empire that stretched from Spain to Russia, Britannia to the Arabian peninsula. But now the emperor was old and ill he had fought and reigned for well over sixty years and now it was time for the lord to steal his last breath. Fedinno had always been ashy, cynical child but as he get older he had been charitable, and kind. While his gregarious and brave brother had grown to be cruel and naive. Fedinno had been by his father's bedside while his brother plotted to kill the two of them.

As the emperor was near death he turned to his son and spoke three words. "Take my throne." Before his eyes shut for the last time...

* * *

><p>Fedinno called for the priest and healer as his mother mourned at the side of the dead emperor. Suddenly two guard walked in swords drawn and announced "Fedinno de Res-cloth by order of the emperor Mracos you are here by under arrest!"<p>

Fedinno drew his sword and grabbed his mother one guard went to strike but missed and Fedinno cut him down before knocking out his fellow soldier. Fedinno and his mother managed to head capture and escaped into the country side. Once there Fedinno sent a message to his close friend Renaddo who had been courtier in his father's court to round up his men and march south to govern his lands.

Fedinno told his mother to say that she was kidnapped by him and to stay close to his wicked brother. His mother agreed and Fedinno rode off to gather his stationed army. It wasn't long till he arrived at his army's camp and roused his men for the long march south. Fedinno then received words that Renaddo's men were waiting. As the two armies joined up they quickly escaped to the southern part of Alexandria which Fedinno quickly named his capital and all land south of Italy his.

Over the next week, Fedinno would then quickly distributed land and a court before calling for his generals. Fedinno had few good generals as for most were taught in the north. Fedinno's general Tiberis volunteered to lead the army in Greece while his other general Gustorl would lead in Spain. Fedinno would lead in Alexandria and all african and middle eastern provinces. His generals set out and he finally had a chance to relax. He surrounded himself with women and concubines. The next day Fedinno received a letter from his brother. It read.

"Dearest brother,

May tumors rot your living body!

This is a formal deceleration of WAR!"

Fedinno ordered the letter to be burned as he began to think. Fedinno slammed his fist on his throne and shouted "If it's a war he wants, then a war he shall have!" Fedinno then stood and stormed out of the palace.

He quickly jumped on a horse and rode out to the nearest military post. He ordered all levies to be raised and to meet in the city of Jerusalem before he put on his armor and talking his own men...

* * *

><p>Little did Fedinno know his brother Mracos had already had men on the border who quickly pooled into Spain, Italy, and Greece. As they began to lay siege to Constantinople, Athens, Salamonca, Rome, and even the papacy itself.<p>

Mracos however was not on the front line but rather indulging on spoils and seducing women. However soon a rather large group if barbarians had arrived on his car northern border and he had called their chief to a meeting. As they both sat in a small hut the laser identified himself as Ølanës and all his people wanted was land. Mracos, despite being a naive man knew when and were to make friends.

He offered Ølanës a chance for land and plunder. "My dearest friend, there is plenty of land for your people. However you must take it, but I will help you."

Ølanës leaned in and listened. "Continue."

Mracos then stated "My dearest brother, a man by the name of Fedinno has land, help me take his throne and you may have all of southern Spain. But you must fight with my soldiers and you must remain under my rule after the war is over deal?"

Ølanës smiled and said "Deal." And the two shook hands.

Mracos with his vanguard quickly rode back to his palace. Once inside several female servants came out and helped him take off his armor and he then went into his throne room. Once inside he saw his queen the young Faline. Faline had was the sister to king Phiales. Mracos said "Aww, theirs my lovely queen."

Faline turned her back on him and said "How did your negotiations go?"

Mracos went up behind her and said "Perfect, how about we retire to our chambers."

He then placed a hand on her chest before she stepped forward and said "No, a few peasants are here apparently one stole the others grain and they need a judge."

She then stepped away but Mracos grabbed her arm and said "I will deal with this. You get ready for me."

Faline took a deep breath and walked back to her chambers. Mracos sighed and walked into the room where the two families were arguing and he raised his hands and said "My subjects, please. Calm down."

The two families turned to him and he said "Bring me your eldest male and we will talk."

Both families nodded and sent forward two men and the three entered the throne room. As they made their way to the room Mracos sat on the throne as the two peasants began to scream details of the case. Mracos sighed and said "You shall be compensated for the grain now leave."

The peasants bowed and walked away but as soon as soon as they turned their back he looked at his guards and slide his thumb across his neck and the guards then proceeded to stab the two peasants...

* * *

><p>Fedinno hadn't been one for marriage, but he had been swayed but his bride to be Selsia. Sedalia had been very bright and attractive which is how she had gained Fedinno's attention, two days ago. Fedinno however had to fight and win this war for if he didn't he might lose his throne. The first place he started was none other than Rome.<p>

Fedinno's general had assured him they could fight back the invaders but they needed supplies from northern Italy desperately. Fedinno landed in Sicily before marching north. Within a week they arrived in Rome to find Mracos' armies ravaging the land. Fedinno over come with rage ordered the organized army to destroy the invaders.

Fedinno's men had the advantage of being organized and properly trained. They march in rank in a sloppy but effective Roman formation. As they cut down enemy soldiers they soon saw Mracos' general rally the men and form their own formation.

Out numbered Fedinno needed a new plan. He looked at the terrain and decide that to beat these enemies he was gonna have to encircle and smash them. Fedinno gave strict and simple orders.

He strengthened the men on the flanks and weakened his center while ordering cavalry divisions around and behind the enemy formation. Mracos' arrogant general took the bait and charged the center.

But at least minute Fedinno's cavalry smashed into their rear and the center was reinforced before it and the flanks charged smashing and killing anyone who stood in their way. Fedinno then rode triumphantly into the imperial city. Fortunately the city walls had only been damaged and most civilians had survived.

Fedinno ordered his men to assist any and all villagers while hunted down any traitors. It wasn't long until Fedinno found Mracos' general hidden in local church and all were captured along with over five hundred troops.

Fedinno realized that if he wanted to win he's need more men and there was only one man who could help him. Fedinno went to the Pope who blessed him for saving him and Rome from the savages that had attacked.

Fedinno explained to the Pope what he was asking for and the Pope agreed to help. Fedinno stayed in Rome to a few weeks as sentences and counter attacks were carried out.

Fedinno was low on men, supplies and moral. But soon the Pope granted his request on the horizon stood a massive army of over twenty thousand men stood. Fedinno readied his mean for battle but the Pope came out and said the men were his to command.

Fedinno kissed the Pope's robes and thanked him "Deus Vult!"

Pope nodded and said "Now go." Fedinno nodded and quickly rallied his army to march north...


End file.
